After the War
by Aurora20
Summary: What if Rhett had gone to Tara after the war. A combination of events that happened in GWTW and Scarlett.
1. Chapter 1

**I looked at this fic again for the first time in years. I don't know what happened to the text but I'm finally going to fix it. I don't own the characters. Enjoy!**

"Scarlett, there's another one." Suellen announced scowling, as a new man walked up Tara's driveway.

Scarlett rolled her eyes, not looking up from the laundry.

Since the war had ended there had been an endless stream of men flooding the plantation. Some stayed an evening others a few days and still more longer. Most of them ill or weak and not willing or able to help. She would have gladly sent them on their way but Melly wouldn't hear of it.

"Wade go tell Mammy there's another," she yelled to the boy who was carrying sticks to the house for fire.

As the sound of steps became louder Scarlett looked up and her heart skipped a beat. The man walking up the drive looked different then the other men. He was not dragging himself up the drive but walking rather gracefully in strides. And the closer he got Scarlett could faintly hear that he was singing. It was in hearing the singing and the song that Scarlett eyes flashed with recognition.

"Rhett," she said breathlessly.

Since he had left her the day of the siege, Rhett constantly found his way in to her thought. She hated him for leaving her but that was not always what she remembered when she thought of him. Often she thought of his strong arms holding her when he came and the fact he'd brought a horse or that he'd come at all. Reality hit Scarlett strongly as she was the head of the house now and she knew all too well that people were not helpful. And then there was the other thought that crossed her mind, most frequently at night, of him kissing her. Never before had she been kissed like that, her body reacted to his touch in a way that was foreign to her. It was that kiss most of all that had distanced Ashley from her mind.

Although she never went a day without thinking of Rhett she found that she could easily go a day without thinking of Ashley, especially when things got particularly bad. Scarlett was not yet conscious of the fact but she wanted Rhett and wished for him often. She wanted him there because she knew he would be a help, part of her knew Ashley would not be any help to her and therefore never wished for him.

"Glorious weather is it not Mrs. Hamilton?" Rhett called cheerfully.

Torn Scarlett did not know what to do, part of her desperately wanted to run and hug him, let him hold her and tell her all would be fine. Yet the other part of her - the part that even war had not yet erased - was stubborn and angry. She might not always think of it but she did not forget that he had left her and she did not forgive him. The war had also not erased her desire to be the belle of the county and it would never to for her to appear that she had missed him.

"What are you doing here Capitan Butler? How is it that you were shot and killed?"

"I ask myself that very thing everyday. Now come, admit that you are glad to see me - alive and well." Rhett teased the familiar glint in his eyes.

"Why should I be? I haven't forgotten how you abandoned me when Sherman came." Scarlett responded defiantly but with a hit of good-humor.

"You're fine." he said stepping so close that there was no space left between them. "And I will say you look mighty fine Scarlett."

Suddenly, self-conscious Scarlett stepped back and patted down her hair. She looked a mess and she knew it. Her dress was old and torn, her boots even worse off, her hair frazzled, and as she pulled down her hands she saw how dried and blistered they were.

"Shut up." Scarlett snapped. "You have some nerve coming to my house and insulting me. I-"

"I assure you Scarlett that was no insult. You look-"

"Uncle Rhett!" Wade cried racing up to them.

"Well, if it isn't Wade Hamilton. My goodness aren't you a big boy." Rhett said embracing him. "How old are you now?"

"Five," Wade said holding up his hand.

"An old man." Rhett said setting him down.

"Why Capitan Bulter, what a surprise." Melly greeted joining the group, Beau on her hip.

"Mrs. Wilkes," Rhett replied in all seriousness. "How good it is to see you . And is this the fine boy I met upon our last meeting?"

"This is Beau." Melly said proudly. "I must thank you for everything you did for me and my boy. Mr. Wilkes and I are eternally grateful."

"Your husband has returned?"

"Not yet but I know he is alive and will come as soon as he can." Melly said smiling a sad small smile.

"I'm sure he will."

At that the bell from the house began to chime.

"What's that?" Rhett asked.

"Figures," Scarlett snorted. "You manage right on time to eat up some of our food."

"Supper," Rhett said grinning his sly grin.

"Don't get any ideas. There are a houseful of people here and I don't care how hungry you are you aren't getting extra food."

* * *

When supper ended Scarlett and Rhett found themselves alone in the study.

"What are you doing here Rhett?" Scarlett asked sitting down.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play games. I'm too tired."

"I came to see you."

"What for? I'm sure there are plenty of other places and people you could occupy your time with."

"True. But the war changed me Scarlett," Rhett said in a tone of seriousness, she could only remember him using a couple of times with her before. "Out there on the battlefield I looked death in the eye everyday. I saw young boys being killed, dying right in front of me. I was confronted with the disturbing truth that the South is in my blood and I can't escape it."

"Don't tell me you've gone noble?" Scarlett asked an uncontrollable mocking in her voice.

"Not quite. But I do want to do a couple things. And one of them is help you."

"Me? Why?"

"Well, my dear I can't bear to see a county belle as yourself slaving away as a field hand." Rhett said, his jest returning. "That will be one victory I will not let the Yankee's have."

"Oh Rhett," Scarlett cried her eyes growing big as she stood and walked closer to Rhett. "Do you mean it?"

"Ofcourse. I'm at your service."

"What?" Scarlett asked confused.

"Whatever you need I'll help. Fixing things around the house, that man Will mentioned a fence, business, whatever. I'm not great but if you can do I know I should manage."

"What?" Scarlett repeated. "What about money?"

"I have very little of that at the moment. I have enough that I can help get some clothes or necessary food for the winter, maybe a horse - I haven't seen one here-"

"What about all your money?" Scarlett asked shattered.

"I know this will devastate you my dear Scarlett but all my money is in a Swiss account that I can not get a hold of at this time. If I did the government would take it from me or at least try. Therefore, I shall be of little monetary assistance to you or myself for that matter."

Scarlett's mouth hung wide open and she fell back in to the couch. She had hoped that Rhett would save her and that her financial problems would be solved but know she could see that that would not be the case. Nevertheless Scarlett was not completely destroyed. Rhett said he would stay. He would help, he could help carry her burden and that brought great comfort to her.

"Is this your mother?" Rhett asked looking at a portrait on the wall.

"Yes." Scarlett replied coming out of her thoughts.

"You look like your father."

Scarlett would have yelled at him but she could tell that he was not teasing and she did not feel she could take offense - she did love her father.

"Where is your mother? Your father mentioned her being gone? Is she at a neighbors?"

"She's dead." Scarlett said coldly. "Father doesn't remember that. At least not all the time."

"I'm so sorry Scarlett." Rhett said sincerely.

"I didn't get to say good bye. She was dead when we arrived. My father has not been the same. He's no help. He was never really. My mother did it all and now I have to." Scarlett informed him looking straight ahead in a daze. "I don't know how. I'm trying but I can't."

"Don't say that Scarlett. You can do anything. And look at how wonderful you've done so far. Not only are you caring for your family but Ashley Wilkes' as well and soldiers whom you don't know and have no relation."

"I wouldn't if I could help it." she admitted. "I hate it too. And I hate that I hate it because Mother would have done it and gladly. But I'm not like her. And I so want to be like her."

"Come here Scarlett," Rhett said pulling her to his chest.

In Rhett's arms, feeling the beat of his heart and hearing the tender words he whispered in her hair, Scarlett broke. She hadn't broken since she'd come home to Tara. She wouldn't allow herself. But years of pain and suffering were finally released as she cried, holding Rhett closely.

"It's alright Scarlett, everything is going to be alright. I'm here. I'll help." Rhett said soothingly.

"Oh Rhett, I've missed you so much." Scarlett whispered in a voice so quiet that Rhett could not hear.

After awhile Scarlett pulled away and Rhett walked her over to the couch and sat down next to her. "Tell me what you want Scarlett. Tell me all your burdens and we will figure this out."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been nearly a month since Rhett's arrival and to Scarlett's great relief he was a tremendous help. He charmed her sisters. He flirted with Suellen just enough so she felt pretty and young and complained a little less. He listened to Careen and tended to her as gently as he did with Melly. He got on well with Will and the two talked often, discussing what needed to be done and splitting up the work - Will showing Rhett how to do things when necessary. He had won over Mammy and the others as well. He talked with Gerald as if nothing had changed with him, made fun for him so at times it seemed as though Gerald was well. He of course was kind with Melanie. He played with the boys, especially Wade who became his shadow. Rhett's affection for the boy rubbed off on Scarlett and led her to be less irritated by Wade. She was far from the mother Melly was but with less stress she was able to have more patience and even play with him on occasion.

Rhett also handled the soldiers that came to the house. Before his arrival Scarlett had to be the forceful one but some men would not listen to her because she was a woman. That was no longer a problem because Rhett handled anyone who made trouble and was able to get people to either help out or leave sooner.

Rhett also kept good on his promise to help with what money he had. Everyone in the house got some shoes (that were only worn when necessary) and clothes. Food was always available, although never much and not a variety. And most importantly he helped with the taxes when she found herself short. He'd also won a horse on a trip to town in a poker game against a Yankee.

As helpful as Rhett had been financially Scarlett actually believed his emotional help was more significant. They sat up together almost every night and talked. Usually about the house but sometimes about other things. Scarlett hated looking back but Rhett would tell fun tales about his adventures or other stories he knew.

They didn't quarrel often but when they did the entire house knew to be on alert. Their biggest fight involved Suellen. Suellen said she was ill but Scarlett didn't believe her and told her to work anyway. Rhett told Suellen she didn't have to and to go rest upstairs. Furious that he undermined her authority, the two had a loud screaming match, ending with Scarlett kicking Rhett out. The whole household begged Scarlett to not do it which only further infuriated her. In the end she let him stay but refused to apologize.

They never fought about Ashley. He was mentioned but only by Melanie and the two never talked about him alone. They both realized this but neither said a word. Rhett did not know what to make of it and neither did Scarlett. Scarlett did not understand what happened with her feelings for Ashley but the only time she felt for him anymore was guilt over not feeling anything more. A part of her felt that she was betraying him by no longer loving him and the other part didn't care. She particularly didn't care when she was around Rhett.

The lack of emotion she felt for Ashley was now completely taken by Rhett and it scared her. She depended on him more than she could admit and she wanted him more then she could even allow herself to think. As she criticized others for their laziness she found herself often distracted by Rhett , watching him as he did work. This was especially the case when he took off his shirt. She'd stand at the distance watching his bronze skin glisten in the sunlight and a warm sensation would overwhelm her. Frightening her to the point that she'd do her best to avoid him for the rest of the evening.

His behavior surprised her. She could tell he was serious when he said the war had changed him. He was still fun and joked and teased but he was different. He'd be serious at times, he worked (something she never associated with him), and he was gentle. Most surprising was that he did not touch her. Since their embrace when he first arrived he did not touch her. And it drove her mad because she wanted to feel his body on hers but at the same time she did not understand why she felt that way.

The weather turned colder, the New Year passed and they had had a small holiday celebration. Rhett and Will made sure the boys had a couple of toys: Rhett bought one and Will made one for each. Rhett had also bought small treats for each person in the house. There were less guests by this time and Scarlett felt she could relax a little more.

The New Year, however, had not brought any change to Rhett or Scarlett's relationship and it bothered her so greatly that she was forced to confront Rhett about it. She had to know why he did not want her. Was she no longer attractive? Did he not know she no longer cared for Ashley?

She decided to ask him during one of their late night chats. She made herself look as nicely as she could before dinner and tried to behave like her old self throughout the evening.

"Would you like a drink?" Scarlett asked once they were alone.

"I'll be, is Miss. Scarlett O'Hara asking to wait on me?" Rhett asked with his catty grin.

"I'll take that as a yes." Scarlett said smiling sweetly and handing him the glass.

"What is it Scarlett?" Rhett asked setting down the drink. "You can't trick me. What is it do you need more money?"

"Let's not talk about money Rhett. We can think of that tomorrow."

"What do you want to think of tonight?" Rhett asked skeptically. "Clearly you're up to something."

To tired to play games Scarlett decided to come out with it and not beat around the bush.

"You use to try and kiss me." Scarlett said with as much dignity as she could muster. "Now you don't. Why?"

After a moment of silence Rhett busted out laughing a loud, deep laugh.

"Stop that. You'll wake up the house. I don't know why I said anything. Do stop." Scarlett said red with mortification and anger.

"I'm sorry Scarlett." Rhett said trying to compose himself and walking over to her. "That was quite unexpected."

Scarlett stood tensely was he grabbed her arms and looked her in the eyes.

"But most assuredly welcomed."

Inside of her head Scarlett could hear herself telling him to let her go but her heart was beating so fast and loudly that her mouth could not hear the words her head wanted her to say.

"I've wanted to touch you Scarlett. But I know if I start I won't stop and I have no where to escape to." Rhett explained no longer looking at her eyes but at the rest of her body.

To her surprise and Rhett's, Scarlett's hands began to travel along his chest, massaging his muscles. Following her lead Rhett lean down and kissed her passionately on the mouth and then trailing his lips down her neck. At this Scarlett moaned with pleasure. Never before had she been held or touch liked this and her body responded eagerly. As Rhett's lips burned against her skin, Scarlett ran her hands through his hair nibbling his ear. Wanting to feel more of him she unbuttoned Rhett's shirt, pulled it off him and threw it to the floor. She pulled back from his kisses long enough to witness upclose the chest she'd so long been admiring from afar.

Rhett reciprocated her actions unbuttoning her dress and lifting her out of it. He undid her corset and messaged her breasts, sucking gently on one as he played with the other. Rhett then lifted her up and set her on to the desk, pulling off her undergarments and throwing them on the floor.

A brief wave of self-consciousness and doubt swept over Scarlett as Rhett backed away. No man had ever seen her naked, not even Charles and there she laid on her father's desk with a man not her husband. She was not given much time to think, however, because Rhett took his hands and ran them down her body stopping when he reached her legs. Slowly he pulled them apart, took his hand and felt her wetness. He moved his hand across her skin and messaged the out side, inciting a moan from Scarlett. Encouraged he continued the movement increasing his speed. Messaging her with his right took his left and messaged her breast. A thrill ripped through Scarlett that she never experience and her heart beat so loudly she was sure the whole house could hear. Desperate to be quiet she bite her bottom lip so hard she drew blood and had to move to biting a finger.

Convinced she could experience no more excitement, Rhett slid his fingers inside of her and rapidly moved them in and out, until Scarlett reached a climax. After it was over Scarlett propped herself up to look at Rhett. She didn't know what happened but could tell from the look on this face that it was what was suppose to have happened.

"Enjoy it?" Rhett asked grinning.

"Yes," Scarlett said shaking her head slightly.

Slowly she sat up moved her hands to his pants. She had felt him when he'd moved her to the desk and wanted to know what it looked like. She undid his buttons and slide the pants down his. Scarlett gasped as she saw what was in front of her. She had never seen Charles member but from her brief encounter she knew it was not this large.

Rhett chuckled at her shocked expression and moved her hand so she could feel. Scarlett ran her hand up and down Rhett's long, thick stick and desperately wanted it inside of her. Recognizing her desire Rhett laid Scarlett back down on the table. Eager for the next step Scarlett spread her legs and watched Rhett to see what he would do next. Gently Rhett pushed himself into her, his large size caused Scarlett to wince but only for a moment. Next Rhett moved himself in and out slowly at first but them with more urgency as he knew he would not be able to contain himself much longer. Desperate to reach the point at the same time as Scarlett, Rhett slowed a bit and they both met their climax together.

* * *

Scarlett avoided Rhett after their encounter. She had enjoyed herself that night. So much so that she knew it was indecent. The whole matter was indecent and she knew it. She knew she no longer stood a chance at being a lady, although she was not too upset about it. Scarlett was angry at herself for letting herself go with Rhett. And then she was afraid. Afraid others knew what she did. She sensed the darkies knew, particularly Dilcey although she never said a word. And she feared she might become pregnant.

That last fear particularly haunted her when she watched Rhett play with Wade or Beau. Scarlett did not realize it but Rhett spent more time with Wade after their night together; he played games with him and taught him lessons. Scarlett only thought of the possibility she could be having another child. Another mouth to feed.

Rhett avoided Scarlett too. He'd slept with many women before but it was different with Scarlett. He'd never loved another woman before, never made love to a woman before. He'd also never felt guilt over sleeping with a woman. The women he kept company with were far from ladies and something pulled at Rhett's conscious over compromising Scarlett. He knew she was afraid of being pregnant and when he was honest with himself he had the same fear. So he tried to redeem himself by playing with Wade. Hoping in the small religious part of him that he could bargain with God.

It was hard to avoid each other. There was so much that needed to be done, they had to talk. Scarlett felt that if she acted too oddly, people would become suspicious. So she tried to remain as normal as possible. She watched her body for any signs of change. She was desperate to confide in someone but she knew she couldn't.  
Normally in these situations she would have talked with Rhett, but not that was out of the question. And through their trials together Scarlett had found a respect for Melanie and appreciation for her as a friend but knew Melly would die if she knew what Scarlett had done. And then there was Will. Scarlett had come close to talking with him but the thought of talking of intimacy with a man - even Will - was beyond her abilities.

"How are you feeling?" Rhett asked one day when he found Scarlett alone in the house.

"Fine," Scarlett said tensing up. She knew what he was really asking and could barely breath. "I'm not- I'm not going to have a baby."

A gust of air escaped Rhett's lungs in relief. "You're sure."

"Yes." Scarlett said turning around and looking him in the eye. "I don't want children. Especially not yours."

"Rest assured my dear I want children no more than you do." Rhett said in a mocking tone. Glad to be freed from the chains of guilt.

Scarlett looked at Rhett's shirt that was mis-buttoned and instinctively went to fix it. As her hand brushed against his chest Scarlett caught her breath as the memories of their night together flooded her mind. Quickly she dropped his shirt and looked down.

"I've missed you." Rhett admitted running his hands through her hair.

"Don't touch me." Scarlett protested weakly turning her head.

"There are things we can do." Rhett said between the kisses Scarlett willingly accepted.

"Oh, Rhett." Scarlett moaned as his hands caressed her bodice. "Someone could come."

"Everyone is out. Only Mammy is home and she is watching Beau and preparing lunch." Rhett whisper moving his hand between her legs "Come now, you know you want to."

That she could not deny. She wanted him and desperately. So she gave in to temptation and found herself giving in more often after that. They did different things and all of them fun. Scarlett's contempt for intimacy escaped her as she came to realize that Rhett was right and sex was fun. It was an escape and stress reliever. It warmed her and made her feel good if only for that short amount of time. She found herself craving Rhett and his warmth and not just for sex but just to be held. To have his strong arms wrapped around her brought her great comfort.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh Melly, I don't see why we had to go to Twelve Oaks. There is so much that needs to be done at the house and-"

"You work so hard all the time I think it's good for you to have a break."

"Ha." Scarlett spat bitterly. "There is no time for a break Melanie Wilkes. Do you want food to eat or a house to sleep in?"

"Now Scarlett Darling," Melly soothed. "One day will not hurt. I'm sure of it. Come now, let's go in the house."

"Where is everyone?" Scarlett asked looking around the empty plantation. "It's four o'clock. The sun is still up. Why isn't everyone working? I swear. I'm sure Rhett told them I'm brutal and they deserved a break and let them lounge around and eat all day. That man!"

"Capitan Butler is so kind Scarlett," Melly said as they approached the steps. "Come."

"Surprise!" a room full of people cried when Scarlett walked in to the sitting room.

"What on earth?" Scarlett asked dazed.

"Happy Birthday Scarlett," Rhett said beaming with self-satisfaction.

He had come up with the idea of giving Scarlett a party after their first night together and went to great lengths to make it special. He took the remainder of his money and played cards winning twice as much, allowing for him to buy special presents for Scarlett, all the food imaginable and decorations. He enlisted  
Melanie to invite the families from the county and for Suellen arranged for Frank Kennedy to come as well.

"Happy Birthday Mother." Wade said with more confidence than he had before Rhett had come and gave her a card.

"Thank you precious." Scarlett said bending down to examine the card and give the boy a hug. Less burdens had enabled her to spend time with her son and although she was not in love with the  
boy, she was fond of him and felt that she could one day love him like a mother should.

"What do you think?" Rhett asked making his way through the people.

"Did you do all this?" Scarlett asked raising an eyebrow.

"I did indeed. Only the best for you, my dear."

"We can't afford this."

"Always money. Rest your head. You have all the money you should. And it won't be much longer till I have the money you so desperately seek. Now come get some food before all your friends eat  
it."

Scarlett looked at the room full of people and although she knew it was suppose to make her happy it really only saddened her. These families use to be the best in the South, dressed in the finest clothes and as happy as anyone but now they were in rags and although they smiled politely and laughed at times it was never with the joy and ease of the past.

Scarlett shook her head as if to shake the thoughts right out. Today was her birthday. She would enjoy it. She would try and forget the past and the Yankee's and all the horrible things she had suffered. Things would get better they had to and looking over at a grinning Rhett she knew they would.

* * *

It was a cold winter day and Rhett and Scarlett went out behind the make-shift barn to relieve themselves. The cold weather was keeping everyone in the house and in foul moods. Only Melanie  
remained pleasant and that only irritated some in the house. The house was also cold and no matter how close to the fire she sat or the blanket she had on her Scarlett could not find the warmth Rhett  
could provide her. So the two of them snuck out of the house to be alone.

No sooner had they finished enjoying each other did Prissy come running up to them.

"Miz Scarlett, Capin Butler, Mizter Wilkez come home," the girl yelled running.

The color drained from both Rhett and Scarlett's face and the warmth they'd just found disappeared.

"Ashley's back." Scarlett whispered quietly.

"Isn't ya'll comin?" Prissy asked.

"Come on Scarlett, the mistress of the house must greet the ever gallant Mr. Wilkes."

Dazed Scarlett followed Rhett in to the house. When they entered there was a tizzy of excitement. Melanie rushing around trying to make Ashley comfortable, Ashley sitting by the fire Beau  
in his arms.

"Scarlett," he said once she entered.

The sound of her name being said by him once made her leap with joy and now she was only empty. She didn't understand it. She wanted to be happy and yet she wasn't.

The weeks after Ashley's returned were happy ones for all but Rhett and Scarlett. They were once again distant but neither acknowledged it. Rhett was jealous and resented Ashley's return. Scarlett was confused and so desperately tried to find her love for him. Sitting by the fire at night Scarlett watched Ashley intensely and for once Rhett misinterpreted her actions and believed it was out of love that she watched him not lack of love.

Scarlett did not notice Rhett's distance but she did miss his presence. She longed for him a nights but could not bring herself to see him. She could not bear to betray Ashley in such a matter, but then to her mortification she learned that her betrayal would soon become known.

"We have to talk." Scarlett said anxiously one evening, entering Rhett's room after everyone was asleep.

"What is it Scarlett?" Rhett asked with indifference.

Scarlett's mind went blank. She did not know what to say. She had never told a man she was pregnant before and certainly never expected to. She could not believe it herself and did not know how to say the words.

Looking up Rhett saw the terror in her eyes and softened towards her. "What's the matter?"

"I'm- I'm having a baby."

"What?!"

"Shhh, someone will hear you." Scarlett scolded.

A millions emotions ran through Rhett's mind and to his surprise the first was pleasure and pride. Quickly those feelings were passed by truth. He knew Scarlett did not want his child and they were not married. It would be a disgrace.

"Are you sure?" Rhett asked sternly.

"Yes, I'm sure. I wouldn't be here if I weren't. Oh I hate you." Scarlett said with rage. "I don't want a baby. I won't have it."

"Yes you will." Rhett said angrily grabbing her arm. Regaining composure he let her go and softened his tone. "You will have this baby Scarlett. We'll go to town and get married."

"No." Scarlett cried on the brink of tears. "I don't want it. I - I know there are things to do."

"You will do nothing." Rhett said coolly. "Just think. I'll be able to retrieve my money by the summer and then you shall undoubtedly be a very rich woman. Till then, you will have this child."


	4. Chapter 4

There wedding was quick, but not wholly unexpected by most. Rhett had so charmed all in the house and county that they were glad to see he would stick around. Ashley was the only one shocked by the announcement. He wanted to talk to Scarlett about it but she wouldn't. She wouldn't talk to anyone about her marriage not even Rhett.

Rhett didn't talk to her either but he was always around. Since learning of her pregnancy Rhett was practically attached to Scarlett, although he tried to do so without drawing too much attention. Scarlett hadn't wanted anyone to know about the pregnancy but Rhett couldn't imagine how it could be kept a secret too long.

She was sicker with this baby than she had been with Wade and she was hungrier. Rhett made sure Scarlett always had more food, sacrificing his own so no one else would complain that Scarlett was  
being a hog.

Although he knew Scarlett would never agree he found pregnancy very agreeing to Scarlett. He loved to watch her as she worked, admiring her growing figure. He knew he could not tell her but he was glad she was pregnant. He had never thought of it before but he liked the idea of being a father. He wanted to pet Scarlett and hold her but she would not let him and so he did not try.

"How do you feel Scarlett?" Rhett asked her one afternoon.

"Dreadful," Scarlett said hatefully. "I've never been so sick in all my life. And I'm tired of it. And my clothes are getting tight."

"I'll buy you some new ones. There is more money now. And once the baby is born I'll go get-"

"Once the baby is born! Great balls of fire Rhett I thought you were going to leave in June." Scarlett cried.

"Well, in your condition -"

"I need money! I need you to go and get your money."

"Fine," Rhett said biting his tongue. "I'll see what I can do. By now the government should have stabilized more. With hope they won't steal my money when I go to get it."

Flashes of Yankees coming to Tara and taking all they own ran through Scaletts mind.

"No. Get the money when it's safe." Scarlett said suddenly becoming light headed.

"Scarlett-" Rhett said raising to grab her arm. "Please be careful."

"Be careful!" Scarlett cried indignant. "I can take care of myself very well thank you."

"I'm not so concerned about you, as for my child." Rhett said glaring at her.

"Your child. I don't see you carrying this baby. This is my child Rhett Butler."

"Well you could do better to take care of your child then Mrs. Butler. You're exhausting yourself and you are going to hurt the baby, although I'm not entirely sure that's not your plan."

"You're a cad Rhett Butler" Scarlett said fuming. "How dare you suggest- Get out."

Unable or willing to protest Rhett left Scarlett alone in the room.

* * *

For the next week Rhett and Scarlett did not speak. They did not even put up a show, making it very awkward for those in the house. Rhett slept in the study for a couple days but returned to the bedroom once Scarlett scolded him for making a scene.

In reality neither one was mad at the other, they were only made at themselves and too proud to admit it. Laying in bed Scarlett found herself willing to make a small concession. It did not escape her - or anyone else for the matter- that Rhett was fond of the baby.

"Rhett?" Scarlett called quietly late one night. "Rhett?"

"Yes?"

"Give me your hand."

Obediently, Rhett turned over and gave her his hand. Scarlett propped herself up and rested his hand on her stomach. And as if by command the baby kicked.

Shocked Rhett shot up and looked at Scarlett. "Is that the baby?" he asked in disbelief.

"I should hope so." Scarlett said sarcastically but in good humor.

"It's strong." Rhett said to no one, tracing his hands across her enlarged abdomen. He'd never felt a pregnant woman before and the experience was powerful. "You've gotten big."

"I know." Scarlett said with annoyance.

"I hadn't realized. Does it hurt?"

"Dreadfully. I hate not fitting in my -"

"The baby Scarlett. Not your ego." Rhett said gently.

"Oh." Scarlett replied mildly embarrassed. "No. Not yet.

Once it's bigger it will hurt more. It's mostly just uncomfortable."

"What do you think it is?" Rhett asked continuing to caress her stomach.

"I don't really think about it I suppose." Scarlett admitted taken aback by the question. "Do you?"

"I don't think I have a preference. A boy would be nice but then I think of a girl and that wouldn't be bad either."

Unexpectedly Rhett bent over and kissed her abdomen. "Hello in there. I'm your Dad."

"Oh Rhett, stop." Scarlett said in weak protest but couldn't help but smile.

"And that's your mum. She can be crabby but don't take it personally, she like that to everyone."

"Oh shut up," Scarlett said throwing a pillow at him.


	5. Chapter 5

"What's the matter?" Rhett asked urgently as he saw Will ride up to the street.

Rhett and Scarlett had had one of their legendary fights the night before and Rhett decided to spend the day in town. Will rarely went to town and never when Rhett was there so he knew something must be wrong.

"What's the matter?" Rhett asked again.

"Get your horse and let's go. Miss Scarlett's not doing well. The doctor is already on the way."

Without a moment to spare Rhett jumped on his horse and raced towards Tara.

"What happened?" Rhett asked Ashley when he reached the house.

"She felt pain and fainted." Ashley said not looking Rhett in the eye.

Rhett noticed the somber tone in Ashley's voice and didn't question any farther. He could tell what happened before he asked and refused to hear the news from Mr. Wilkes.

"Mrs. Wilkes," Rhett said urgently as Melanie came down the stairs. Desperately he tried to keep hope.

"Capitan Butler," Melanie said softly leading him in to the study. "Scarlett's fine, weak but the doctor expect her to recover."

"The baby?"

Sadly Melly shock her head and to her great shock Rhett collapsed down on to a chair, tears streaming down his face. She had never seen a man cry and she never imagined a strong man like Capitan Butler crying. Cautiously Melly walked over to him and patted his head, as he sat there crying.

"It's all my fault." Rhett said more to himself than her. "She never wanted a baby, not my babies and -"

"That's not true Capitan all women want babies."

"Not Scarlett, not mine anyway. But then I should have made her be more careful. She overworked herself and -"

"That's Scarlett's nature. And this was an accident. It's no one's fault."

"I should have taken better care of her. I should have went for the money, then she wouldn't have had to worry. I just - I was selfish. I wanted to be here."

"That's not selfish. It's kind." Melly assured.

"She doesn't love me. She only married me because of the baby. I just wanted her to love me."

Shocked at the revelation, Melanie gasped slightly but continued to give the Capitan comfort. "Scarlett loves you. She loves you more than I think she even knows."

* * *

The baby had been born and was a boy. Neither parent could bring themselves to see him or name his so he was buried Baby Boy Butler.

During her delusion Scarlett had called for Rhett but no one heard and so he did not come. He remained in the study, with only Melanie for company for days before returning to the real world. But even then he was not the same. Rhett went to see Scarlett when she felt better but neither had much to say. She was sure he blamed her and he blamed himself. So they stared at each other, exchanged a few  
words and then he left.

As the weeks passed Scarlett regained her strength and things went back to how they were. Rhett and Scarlett avoided each other and the rest of the house -except Melly - avoided them. With the exception of Ashley the household felt badly for Rhett but his dark mood kept them away. Even Wade stayed away. After the loss of his son it was hard for Rhett to play with the boy but after a while it became easier and they were buddies again.

No one knew how to feel for Scarlett. She did not seem much affected and it was therefore much easier to sympathize with Rhett.

One bright spot in these dark days was Suellen's marriage to Frank. After years of waiting the two were wed. Frank felt confident enough in his standing and Scarlett was more then willing to get Suellen out of the way and Suellen was more then ready to leave.

Without Ellen around Scarlett was forced to take on the role of informing Sue on her wifely duties. Scarlett dreaded this and wished anyone else would do it but she knew Melly couldn't and the only other one she could ask was Rhett and that was not an option.

So the day before the wedding Scarlett told Suellen discretely as possible what was expected of her. Even with her discretion however Suellen was mortified and Scarlett highly amused, she imagined Suellen would have quite an evening and was lucky to be marrying fussy old Frank who would probably be as exciting as Charles.

As the women were planning Suellen's wedding Rhett was planning to take his leave. The war had been over for over a year now and he felt it was safer for him to go after his money. He also felt that he had to get away. He could not stand being around Scarlett anymore. His love for her was too much for him to bear and he needed an escape.

After the wedding, when all the guests were in bed, an intoxicated Rhett went in to Scarlett's room to tell her of his trip.

"I'm leaving Scarlett."

"Really? Where to?" She asked continuing to brush her hair.

"To get the money you so desperately want." he said his voice cold and distant.

"When will you be back?" Scarlett asked nonchalantly looking at him for the first time through the mirror. "You're drunk."

"Maybe," he said walking closer to her, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Let me go," she ordered attempting to shrug him off.

"I will go but after I get what I want. Do you know what that is?" Rhett whispered in her ear. "You."

"Rhett it's late. I'm going to bed." Scarlett said standing up.

Abruptly Rhett pulled her into his arms an enveloped her in to a passionate kiss.

"Rhett stop." she protested weakly but it was too late, Rhett had made up his mind and she could do nothing about it and didn't really want to either.


	6. Chapter 6

To her disappointment Rhett had left as promised and before she was even awake. They had not been together since the baby had been conceived and it seemed like ages. It had felt so nice to be in his arms again and she hated that he was gone and hated him for leaving.

The rest in the house were disappointed that he left as well and no one more than Wade, who began to return to his reclusive self. In a unusual act of maternity Scarlett found herself spending more time with the boy, helping teach him lessons and reading stories to him. He'd changed immensely in the time Rhett had been around and found that Wade could be fun. The boy was also very smart which Scarlett attributed solely to herself.

Life at Tara felt empty without Suellen and Rhett and with the financial situation picking up Ashley felt than he and his family had to leave. Miss. Pittypat continually begged the girls to return and Ashley decided they should accept. With that Scarlett felt her purpose at Tara was gone. The plantation was making enough money to run itself. Once Rhett sent money she was to renovate it but she did not want to be there. She missed Atlanta and city life. Therefore she decided she'd go with Ashley and Melly to Atlanta until Rhett returned.

Unable to leave Gerald and Careen alone Scarlett convinced her sister to accept Will's proposal of marriage. It took a great deal of work because Careen was still in love with Brent and felt she belonged in a God's work but Scarlett told her sister that Will was God's gift to the O'Hara's and that if she didn't marry him she would be rejecting God. And so all of the O'Hara sisters were  
married.

Atlanta had changed so much since the last time Scarlett was there she could not believe it. She loved being able to talk and see so many different people and things. And there was less to worry about in Atlanta, money wasn't as tight and she knew soon Rhett would come and relieve all the financial burden. That is at least what she thought until she received a letter from him.

_Dear Scarlett,_  
_I have wired to Henry Hamilton money and will continue to_  
_do so but I think it is best if we_  
_Admit we've made a mistake and got a divorce. It was clearly_  
_never met for us to be husband_  
_And wife and I think if we both leave now we can find some_  
_happiness._  
_Rhett_

"That rotten cad!" Scarlett cried throwing the letter across the room. "Divorcing me! He can't and I won't let him."

It was at that moment that a wave of sickness enveloped Scarlett.

"Great balls of fire," she cried after she was done. "I haven't been this sick since….since the baby. I'm pregnant." She whispered gleefully to herself. "How do you like that Rhett Butler. I'm going to have your  
baby."

Scarlett moved her hands to her stomach and smiled. For the first time she was glad to be pregnant.

"I hope it's a girl." she said thoughtfully. "I'd like a girl and Rhett can be so silly about babies I'm sure he'd go crazy for her."

Then suddenly a thought popped in to her mind. Her immediate notion had been to tell Rhett about the baby and make him beg her forgiveness. Her more devious side however wanted to make him pay more dearly for leaving her and saying he would divorce her.

"I'm not going to tell him about you. You'll be Mommy's little secret. At least for a while." Scarlett happily leaned back against the wall. Rhett would hate missing out on this and she did not yet know how long she'd keep it from him but she certainly was in no rush to inform him about the baby.

* * *

After weeks of keeping her secret to herself, Scarlett needed to tell someone. It almost scared her how happy she was about this baby. She often found herself thinking about it or rubbing her stomach. At night she dreamt about what she would do with her little girl and how nice things would be.

"Melanie can I tell you a secret." Scarlett asked one afternoon when the two were alone, Wade and Beau playing on the floor.

It surprised Scarlett how much she'd come to like Melanie. Ofcourse she annoyed her at times but Melly was no the fragile creature Scarlett once thought, she was brave and strong and Scarlett had to admire that. Plus Scarlett was no longer interested in Ashley and found she was no longer jealous.

"Of course Dear what is is?" Melanie asked setting down her needle.

"I'm going to have a baby." Scarlett announced triumphantly.

"That's marvelous. Oh I'm so happy for you." Melly declared standing to give Scarlett a hug. "Have you sent word to Capitan Butler. He will be so happy to hear of this."

"Ha," Scarlett said with disgust. "No. And I'm not and neither can you Melanie Wilkes. I'm not telling that man anything about this baby - at least not yet."

"Oh but Scarlett he'll be so thrilled. He'd rush home."

"Fiddle dee Melly, I didn't tell you so we could talk about Rhett. That man does not deserve to know about this child and I for one am not telling him"

"Why?" Melly asked confused.

"I'll tell you. He's divorcing me."

"What?" Melly gasped. "It must be a mistake. One of your fights." Rhett and Scarlett fought unlike any two people Melanie had ever met or even read about. She had heard them threaten each other  
but knew they never meant it.

"It's no fight Melly. But Rhett won't divorce me I know. If he does he'll lose his rights to our baby. Which is precisely why I am going to punish him." Scarlett said proudly.

"Oh Scarlett darling. Don't do that. It will lead to no good. I'm sure the Capitan isn't serious he loves you so."

"He does not Melly. He only married me because of the baby," Scarlett said her former pride deflating.

"That's not true." Melly declared torn between staying out of her friends marriage and saving it. "When you were sick he was so worried about you. He blamed himself. He was convinced that it was  
his fault and that you did not want his baby."

"Not want his baby?" Scarlett repeated confused. "Great balls of fire."

"And the way he looks at you and looks after you. Surely you can't believe he doesn't love you."

Speechless Scarlett sat staring at Melanie. Earlier she was thrilled with her plan to hurt Rhett and now she felt hurt herself.

* * *

The pain and confusion had not subsided at night and Scarlett found herself sitting in bed thinking about Rhett and the babies.

Scarlett picked up the picture she had put of Rhett next to her bed and stared at it intently. Looking at his picture made her heart race and she did not understand why. It had been ages since she'd tried to figure out her feelings for Rhett and decided she could not put it off any longer.

"I love him." She admitted quietly.

She didn't know how or when it happened but she had long since determined she didn't love Ashley and could only now admit that it was Rhett she loved. And she hated it. She hated him passionately for making her love him and she loved him more than that.

"Not want his baby?" Scarlett said thinking of what Melly had told her earlier. "He knows I don't want any babies. Except you little one, I want you." Scarlett said softly to her ever slight baby bump. "Why  
would I not want his babies. He's handsome and rich and charming. We'll make a beautiful baby."

Scarlett leaned her head against the bedpost and thought of her last pregnancy. Looking back she realized how much Rhett wanted that baby. He always watched her, asked her not to work, made sure  
she ate, played with her when she would let him. And after the baby was gone he was very quiet. Quieter than she'd ever seen him.

"He really wanted that baby. I don't know how he could blame himself. He did everything he could. He told me to be careful. I didn't listen. Maybe he was right maybe I pushed myself so that I would lose the baby." Scarlett thought mortified. "I'll be much more careful with you sweetheart. Mother won't let anything happen to you." Scarlett said protectively guarding her stomach.

"I'll tell Rhett about you. It should make him happy." Scarlett thought for the first time thinking of someone else's happiness.


	7. Chapter 7

Scarlett traveled to Charleston on the pretense of visiting her aunts but as expected once she reached town Mrs. Eleanor Butler insisted that Scarlett stay with her. Scarlett was surprised when she reached the Butler home. To begin with it was very large, larger than Tara or any other home she had ever seen and two Rhett was not there. He was North.

"Rhett did not tell me you would be in town." Eleanor said taking a seat.

"He didn't know. It was a last minute decision." Scarlett said graciously.

Scarlett found herself very nervous around Rhett's mother. Eleanor reminded her so much of Ellen and yet was different. They were both ladies but Eleanor was more personable and approachable than Ellen.

"Will you be staying long?" Eleanor inquired.

"I don't know. It depends on Rhett really." Scarlett honestly replied.

"Wonderful, lunch. Are you hungry Scarlett?"

Scarlett cringed at the sight of food. It was becoming evident to Scarlett that each of her pregnancies were becoming more difficult than the last and the realization only furthered her appreciation for  
Wade. She wanted to demand that the food be taken away but knew she could not. Instead she forced a smile and nodded.

"I must say I was surprised to learn my Rhett had married. I feared he would forever be alone. I am so glad that he met such a fine young lady. I was friend of your mothers you know."

"I do." Scarlett said brightening at being refered to as a lady.

"Also, I am very sorry to hear of your loss both in your mother and your son. I know how hard it's been for Rhett."

Scarlett heart skipped a beat at the reference to both Ellen and the baby.

"Thank you. It was hard." Scarlett said setting down her fork, standing and walking over to the mantle. "Is this Rhett?"

"Yes, when he was 3 years old. Such an adventurous boy. Always causing headaches but such a gentle soul."

Scarlett picked up the picture and smiled. Rhett was such a handsome boy that she decided a boy who looked like Rhett would not be a terrible thing.

* * *

"Someone called for tea?" Rhett asked with his big grin, carrying a tray of silver.

"Oh, Rhett!" Eleanor cried delighted. "What a wonderful son I have."

"He's not that wonderful." Sally Brewton said with a laugh.

"I'll have you yet." Rhett said embracing Sally after his mother.

"Dream on"

"Good day ladies," Rhett said tipping his hat to the rest of the room and stopping dead when he saw Scarlett. "Mrs. Butler."

"Hello Rhett. Is that anyway to greet your wife?" Scarlett asked not letting go of their eye contact.

Mechanically Rhett bent down and kissed Scarlett. "If you ladies would excuse me I'd like to talk to my wife."

Rhett said abruptly taking Scarlett's hand and leading her out of the room.

"Stop you're hurting me." Scarlett complained breaking out of his grasp.

"What are you doing here?" Rhett asked once they were alone.

"That's a fine greeting." Scarlett spat back, no longer thrilled to see him or to tell him about the baby.

"Scarlett."

"I came to see you."

"Did you not get my note?"

"I got it." Scarlett replied defiantly.

"And?'

"And nothing. You can't divorce me Rhett you have no grounds."

"Rest assured my dear I can get a divorce."

"Why are you being so hateful?" Scarlett demanded unable to conceal her anger or frustration.

Rhett looked at Scarlett's face and was confused to see hurt mixed with anger but he ignored it. He wouldn't let his heart lead him anymore. It only caused trouble. Now he would use his brain and his brain knew all too well that Scarlett was trouble.

"What do you want Scarlett? It can't be more money can it?"

"I hate you." Scarlett said turning around and returning to Miss. Eleanor and her friends.

* * *

Scarlett turned restlessly in bed. Rhett was gone again, although only for a couple days. He'd been at the house a little over a week but barely talked to her. He told his mother that he snored and that he'd take his own room. And he made sure they never had a moment alone. She was so angry she wanted desperately to walked out of the house and never see him again but she couldn't.

She wanted to tell him about the baby if only so she could rest a little more. Not only was she sicker with this baby she was more worn out and desired more rest but Miss. Eleanor always had a full itinerary and Scarlett could not bare to disappoint her. Thankfully Rhett gave her money to buy new clothes so she was able to well conceal her ever growing midsection. Sitting up in bed Scarlett rubbed her stomach.

"Look at how big you are. You're growing so fast you're taking all mommy's energy and I need that to get Daddy."

Scarlett hated how Rhett treated her. She hated it because she knew he would be nicer once she told him about the baby and that he would come back only for that reason. Originally she had not minded but the more she was around him and knew that she loved him she wanted him to love her too. She did not want him to be with her because of the baby but found herself at too large of a disadvantage.


	8. Chapter 8

Once Rhett returned he was a bit more gracious to her but barely. She felt it was only because he spent most of his time at the family plantation and not at the house. So determined to spend time with Rhett she asked Rosemary to accompany her to the place.

Scarlett was stunned by Dunmore Landings beauty. It was elegant and reminded her of the old days. It seemed to have escaped the war.

"It's beautiful."

"Rhett made sure everything got fixed up. You can hardly tell the Yankee's were here. Except for with the gardens but Rhett is working on that too." Rosemary explained.

Scarlett rested her hand on her stomach but quickly removed it and checked to make sure Rosemary hadn't saw.

"I'm sure Rhett will be surprised to see us."

"I'm sure he will." Scarlett agreed.

"Rhett," Rosemary yelled as her brother came walking down the drive.

"Rosemary what are you doing here?" Rhett asked smiling until he saw Scarlett. At the sight of his wife he shook his head and disbelief - if nothing else she was persistent. "Scarlett."

"Hello Rhett. This is a beautiful plantation."

"Thank you."

"I'm going to say hi to Pi," Rosemary said running off.

"Who's Pi?" Scarlett asked.

"Her horse. Why are you here Scarlett?"

"I wanted to see where you spend your time. Where you grew up."

"Here is it." Rhett said rolling his eyes.

"Will it kill you to be nice to me? I've been very pleasant and for what? To be spat on?"

Ashamed Rhett apologized. "I'm sorry but Scarlett I don't understand why you're here."

Scarlett desperately wanted to tell him to go to hell but she was taken over by a wave a lightheadedness.

"Scarlett?" Rhett said grabbing her before she fell.

* * *

"Are you alright Scarlett?" Rosemary asked as Scarlett regained consciousness.

"What?" Scarlett asked looking around to find herself laying on a couch. Horrified she sat up and looked at Rhett who stood at the corner.

"You fainted." Rhett informed her.

"I did." Scarlett said searching his face to see if he knew about the baby, she could tell he did not.

"Do you need a doctor?" Rosemary asked.

"No. I think my strays were laced too tight." Scarlett lied.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Rhett asked later in the afternoon when they were alone. "You never faint."

"Well, Rhett Butler I think that's the nicest thing you've said to me since I've come to Charleston."

"Are you alright?" Rhett repeated ignoring her jib.

"I'm fine." Scarlett said tempted to tell him why she fainted but held off. _I'll tell him when he's nicer_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Scarlett felt her plan working as the days passed. She tried to get to Dunmore Landing more often and managed to convince Rhett to take her sailing. As she had never been it was a frightful experience particularly in her condition but to her delight Rhett was kind to her. Often she felt the urge to tell him particularly as her stomach grew but she always held back. And it was not out of punishment she kept the secret but out of her desire to have him chose her.

"Hello Rhett." Scarlett greeted cheerfully as he walked out on to the patio. "Isn't the sun beautiful today."

Rhett did not respond. Their time together had made Scarlett happier but not Rhett. He could feel himself loosing control and could not stand for it. The longer she stayed the more he wanted her  
and he knew he could not have her. He wanted all of her: her body, mind and soul. And felt he could not have it. And if he couldn't have all of her he could not have any of her.

"Scarlett-" he began

"Rhett-" she interrupted smiling. "There is something I want to tell you."

"Before you do I think I should go first."

"No. I know you want to hear this. Im-"

"Scarlett I want you to leave." Rhett said not letting her finish.

"What?" She said breathlessly as if she'd been punched.

"I did not think you would stay this long and I think it's best you return-"

"You cad!" Scarlett yelled. "You - you - you hateful, hateful -"

"Scarlett I told you before you came that our marriage would not work."

"I hate you." Scarlett cried gasping for air, tears streaming down her face.

"Scarlett," Rhett said shocked.

"Don't - " Scarlett cried lifting her fist to hit him but he moved away and she fell.

"Scarlett!" Rhett yelled racing to her. "Scarlett! Someone call the doctor!"


	9. Chapter 9

"How is she?" Rhett asked nervously as the doctor walked out of Scarlett's room.

"There is good news and bad news. Thankfully she didn't fall far but nevertheless the fall was quite serious particularly in Mrs. Butler's condition but for the moment both are fine. We will know more with time."

"Both?" Rhett repeated shocked.

"Yes both, mother and child survived but as I said we will know more with time." the doctor said walking off.

"Child." Rhett said breathlessly. Rhett locked himself in the office and threw a vase against the wall. Scarlett was pregnant. And now she and their child were at risked because he had been an ass. He fought with her, when she had tried and he let her fall when she was rightly going to hit him.

"Rhett," Sally called entering the dark office. "What are you doing in here?"

"She's pregnant."

"I've heard. Congratulations."

"I didn't know. Damn it. I didn't know. That's why she came."

"I'm not so sure about that. She seems awfully fond of you." Sally said pouring herself a drink.

"You don't know Scarlett. She doesn't want children. She shouldn't be having this baby and now she could die. She just had that other baby. It was too soon but I need her. I wanted her. And  
now she could die."

"Aren't you jumping the gun? From what I hear both of them are still kicking and you're writing them off."

"A baby!" Rhett cried taking a table and throwing it across the room. "A baby. I told her I was divorcing her. I told her to leave. She was going to tell me. I didn't know it but she was. I let her fall. I've killed them."

"Now stop that you hear. They're not dead yet. And it's a damned miracle they're not but it's for that reason I don't think they will. That wife of yours is one tough cookie. She puts on quite a show but I can tell she's got quite a bite." Sally said confidently. "And that baby -"

"The baby." Rhett said again helplessly falling in to a chair. "She never wanted a baby. She told me so many times."

"Look here mister. Toughen up. That wife of yours is going to need you fighting for her not in here mopping about."

Rhett heard Sally talking but did not hear what she said. All he could think about is how awful he'd been to Scarlett. He never should have slept with her that night and then he left her. She came after him and he pushed her away. Looking back he saw all the signs as clear as day. She had fainted that day at Dunmore Landings and he could pick out several occasions when she started to tell him something but stopped. He could also see now how she was sick, when food was brought, when it was too hot and on the boat. He should have known she was pregnant and yet he hadn't. And now it was likely too late.

Rhett would have preferred to stay in his office forever but he knew his mother was sitting with Scarlett and she would need her rest. And so he forced himself out of the office and up to Scarlett's room.

"Get some rest Mother. It's late." Rhett said when he reached the door.

"Oh Rhett, are you alright?" Eleanor asked looking up at her disheveled boy.

"I'll be here. Go rest." Rhett said ignoring her question.

Eleanor felt well enough to stay but felt time alone with Scarlett would do Rhett good and so she left.

Rhett stood at the doorway once his mother left, unable to move closer. After awhile though he moved to the center of the room. It was then that Scarlett began to toss and cry out. Concerned Rhett moved closer and thought he heard her call his name.

"Scarlett?" he called back. "Scarlett?" he called again walking up and gently brushing his hand against her cheek and at that she settled.

Rhett stepped away from the bed and sat in a chair. Scarlett looked small in the large bed. Her already pale skin lost more color and there was a red bump on one side of her face. When she moved he  
could see more bruises. The sight was like a knife stabbing him in the heart. How could he have let this happen?

Watching her Rhett noticed beads of sweat falling down her face. The windows were opened and so Rhett walked over and pulled down her covers. As he did so he saw her swollen abdomen through her  
clinging nightgown. Unable to stop himself Rhett traced his hand against her stomach. He hoped that he would be greeted with a kick but felt nothing. He recalled what it felt like the last time he'd felt her  
stomach and winced when he realized she had been at the same stage in her pregnancy when she'd lost their son.

"Rhett," Eleanor called.

"Yes," Rhett replied barely audible.

"I brought you tea."

"Shouldn't the baby move?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"The other baby moved by now. She lost him at the same time."

"Each child is different."

"She lost out son at this stage Mother. Do you think that is a sign?" Rhett asked not taking his eyes off Scarlett. "I'm not meant to have children."

"Don't say that. Scarlett is still pregnant you mustn't lose hope."

"Even if they make it. The doctor said she'll have to stay in bed. Scarlett won't do that."

"Of course she will if it will help the baby." Eleanor assured.

Rhett shook his head. "She won't.. She can't stand to be confined. And she doesn't want children. I-"

"I think you are wrong Rhett."

"I'm not."

"Scarlett did not tell me she was pregnant but I could tell. And she was happy. I could tell she wanted to tell you."

"But I wouldn't let her." Rhett interrupted. "I was mean and pushed her away. And now she and this child will suffer."

"Now Rhett."

"Send for Scarlett's mammy. Don't tell her why just send for her. Send for the doctor I want him to check on them."


	10. Chapter 10

Rhett remained at Scarlett's bedside. Holding her hand and patting her down with water. He tried not to feel her abdomen but could not resist and every time he prayed that he would feel movement but never did. The doctor said maybe the baby didn't move yet or not hard enough to be felt but that the baby was alive. It had been over twenty-four hours since the accident and still Scarlett did not wake. The doctor said she was reenergizing and not to worry but Rhett couldn't do that. He prayed for the first time since his boyhood. He swore that if God let Scarlett and their baby live he would do everything  
in his power to deserve it.

"Come on Scarlett," he begged as he kissed her hand. "Wake up."

And as if by magic Scarlett began to stir.

"Scarlett?" Rhett called sitting up straighter.

"Rhett?" she called weakly.

"Scarlett. Oh Scarlett." he cried kissing her hand repeatedly.

"What happened?" Scarlett asked groggily.

"You're in Charleston. You - you had an accident."

"What?" Scarlett asked not yet aware.

"You- you fell."

"My baby," Scarlett cried as she remember. "Rhett my baby. What happened to my baby?"

Rhett felt a pang in his heart as she called for the baby. Her baby.

"Where's my baby?"

"You still have your baby Scarlett."

"She's alright?" Scarlett asked calming down.

Rhett did not know how to respond to her question. He wasn't sure the baby was alright and he didn't want to lie.

"Can you feel it?"

"What?" Scarlett asked fading away again.

"The baby can you feel the baby?" Rhett asked but it was too late she'd already fallen back to sleep.

* * *

When Mammy arrived she took over for Rhett but he still could not leave. Scarlett called his name at times but he could not tell what the context was. He had asked Mammy about the baby's movement and she said she did not know. Wade had moved early and brilliantly and the last baby was a little later but with strength. He could get no more information out of Mammy about Scarlett or the baby. But he could tell from her behavior and Scarlett's reaction when she had awoke that Scarlett wanted this baby.

Rhett did not know what had changed with Scarlett but the fact she wanted his baby hurt him because he was still not convinced she could have it.

"Rhett" Scarlett called one night. "Rhett, Rhett."

"What is it Scarlett? I'm here." Rhett said taking her hand.

Suddenly Scarlett's eyes opened and a weak smile spread across her face.

"You're here."

"Of course where else would I be?" he asked trying to return her smile.

"How's my baby? I'm having a baby Rhett."

"Yeah."

"Are you happy?"

"Yeah." Rhett replied shocked by the question.

"Good. See I want you to be happy too. How's our baby?"

"You still have the baby Scarlett." Rhett said brushing her hair out of her face. "Can you feel it Scarlett?"

"She's not heavy." Scarlett said shaking her head. "It's because she's a girl. I think you'll like a girl won't you?"

"I mean does it kick you?"

"No. I try to tell her to but she won't she's stubborn."

Scarlett said looking around the room. "What happened?"

"You fell."

"How?"

Water filled Rhett's eyes as he spoke. "I moved when you tried to hit me.

"I wanted to tell you about the baby."

"I know."

"That's why I came." Scarlett explained.

"Shhhh, it doesn't matter. You don't have to -"

"I want to. I didn't want to tell you. I wanted to hurt you." Scarlett admitted. "Melly she said you loved me. She said you think I don't want your babies but I don't want babies. I do want your baby. Our baby. Then I wanted you to want me and not the baby."

"Scarlett-" Rhett began shocked by what she was saying and ashamed.

"I love you. I didn't know it but I do. I love our baby too." Scarlett said proud to have said the words.

"I love you too Scarlett." Rhett replied. "I'm going to get Mammy in here to feed you and a doctor, try and stay awake."

As soon as Rhett shut the door behind him he threw the closest object. She had come to Charleston for all the reasons he would have hoped for and he'd hurt her. She loved him, she was having there child and she wanted it.


	11. Chapter 11

Scarlett stayed awake more in the passing days and but said little. Rhett did not talk either. He was ashamed and didn't know what to say.

"Rhett?" Scarlett called.

"Yes?" Rhett replied looking up."

"I'm sorry I lost our son." said staring at her hands.

"What? Scarlett."

"What you told me that I was wearing myself out and that I was doing it to lose the baby, you were right. I didn't do it on purpose. I swear Rhett." Scarlett pleaded in tears. "But I didn't want that baby. I knew you did but I didn't care."

"Scarlett- Scarlett I was a fool to say that to you. That was an accident. You couldn't help it." Rhett said moving close to her.

"No, no," Scarlett protested. "I didn't care once it was gone. I didn't feel anything. How could I not feel sad?"

"Scarlett-"

"And now - and now I want this baby so badly I can hardly breath and - and - God is punishing me. He won't me have this baby."

"You still have this baby."

"No," Scarlett said shaking her head violently. "Something is wrong. I can tell. And not just now before too. I'm never hungry and I'm sick and I'm tired and she won't move. I try so desperately for her to move but she won't. I hoped she would. I begged her and I begged God but she won't. I feel her in me but I don't feel her moving."

"Babies are different. Mammy said the last baby moved later than Wade." Rhett said trying to be encouraging.

"Not this late. And I didn't fall before."

"The doctor said things look okay."

"Please make her move Rhett." Scarlett begged. "Please, please, the other baby he moved for you. I didn't tell you because it annoyed me but he started to move when you were near, at voice or  
touch. Maybe this baby…"

Helpless Rhett knelt do as to be at level with Scarlett's abdomen. He placed his hand on her stomach and slowly began to message it.

"Come on in there," Rhett pleaded tapping lightly on Scarlett's stomach. "Move for us just once. It will make your Mommy and Daddy feel much better."

Scarlett winced in pain as Rhett's touch elicited not response.

"Come on," Rhett tried again as he looked at Scarlett's heartbroken face. "One little kick."

"Stop," Scarlett said gasping through tears. "She won't move."

Defeated Rhett pulled back his hand.

"Ohhh," Scarlett gasped as he did so.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Rhett asked concerned.

"The baby." Scarlett said smiling. "She moved. She moved Rhett."

Quickly Rhett rested his hand on her stomach.

"Come on sweetheart," Scarlett encouraged, moving Rhett's hand across her stomach.

"I know I said once but I lied." Rhett said smiling. "Do it for Daddy."

"There," Scarlett cried with excitement as the baby moved again. "Did you feel it?"

"Yeah." Rhett said leaning over and kissing Scarlett. "I'm sorry."

"Don't. We've both been wrong."

"We'll start over?"

"Yeah."

"You, me, Wade and the baby."

"Yes." Scarlett said grinning. "And we'll live happily ever after."


End file.
